Retribution
by faceinthemoon
Summary: Ever wonder what the real reason is behind Dr. Hahn's animosity towards Cristina? read and find out.


Retribution

I don't own Greys Anatomy. I am just a fan

At first I had no idea that this was the woman that he had fallen in love with; as far as I knew Cristina Yang was simply a very abrasive, self-centered intern whom, rumour had it, was from a very wealthy family in California. Looking at her one could never tell that she was ever from a privileged background. She was very low key, no jewellery, no mention of her money, no name dropping, nothing but an insatiable hunger for surgery, and from what I heard, a penchant for sleeping with her superiors.

My first meeting with the venerable Dr. Yang was quite normal. I was impressed. The intern showed a tremendous amount of knowledge and an eagerness to learn. What she lacked in bedside manners, she made up for with her sharp mind and superior work ethic. I had not seen anyone like her In a long time, not since my days at Johns Hopkins when I was the smartest female intern. Smartest female, because he was the smartest overall. The one who walked around as if he owned the place and had all the other interns looking up to him. He was smart, handsome, hardworking, arrogant, quite simply, he was the Cardio god, and I loved him.

But he never loved me. To him I was a friend, one of the boys, someone to discuss medicine with, but nothing more. I had done everything that I possibly could to get close to him, but always he would treat me like the sister he never had. I was a good study partner, his research buddy, and when he needed me to be, his movie date.

Our years at med. school had been wonderful but he was oblivious to the fact that the girl sitting next to him almost every day, had fallen in love with him. Until one day just before graduation, I told him. It was a Saturday and a few students including Preston and I had gone out to celebrate the end of Med. school. Afterwards Preston walked me back to the apartment which I shared with another girl. My room mate was away and I took the opportunity to invite Preston in.

We had coffee and then I kissed him but he never returned the kiss. , Instead, he gave me a lecture about, saving myself for someone who loves me and whom I really love. He never believed that I truly loved him. He told me that I was the brightest, smartest, most wonderful girl that he had ever met, but that all he wanted from me was friendship.

I have never gotten over that rejection, and after graduation we went to separate hospitals for our internship. Over the years I heard through mutual friends that he had become head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Seattle Grace. His skill made headlines right across the country and indeed across the world. I was proud to know that someone that I knew from way back then, had become so successful, but I wasn't surprised. He had always been a trailblazer.

Our paths had crossed many times over the years. I had moved to Seattle Presbyterian Hospital and was doing well. No one knew that my only reason for being there was because he was just across town at Seattle Grace. Then came that fateful day when he came to Seattle Presbyterian and stole my heart. Again, just like he had done so many years ago. Only this time the heart he stole was not beating inside my chest but in someone else's. I would never forgive him.

Then on the same day that he stole my heart karma rocked his world. He never got to transplant the heart he stole. I did. He had returned to Seattle Grace without the heart to check on his patient. At the entrance to the hospital, shots rang out and the most expensive, most precise set of surgical hands this side of a miracle, became numb, damaged, useless. There he was, lying on cold hard concrete, cold, scared, racked with pain.

I transplanted the heart in his patient that day, and the patient later died. Such a colossal waste, and I wished that he had died too, but really, I didn't mean it. I was scared for him, because deep down, I still loved him. The arrogant son of a bitch, still owned my heart.

I started hearing whispers then, about the intern that he was dating and how much he loved her. I paid very little attention to it. I knew how jealousy and rumours work in the hospital setting. Then months later I would be invited back to Seattle grace to operate on the father of an intern. I wondered why Preston wasn't doing the surgery, but, happy that they trusted me enough to call on my services again, I didn't question it. Cristina Yang was there again, tiny and dynamic as she was before. This time she was better, she must have been exposed to some major surgeries because she was even more impressive than before.

She assisted in surgery that day, and her running whip stitch was perfect. I couldn't help but be impressed. I complimented Yang and told her how lucky she was to work under Preston Burke. Oh the irony of those words. I liked the young doctor. She was crafty and hard core to the bones. Later I found out that Dr Yang was the woman that Preston was in love with, and the intern who so impressed me, who reminded me so much of myself at that stage in my career, quickly became my enemy.

Then Preston, my Preston, became engaged to the tiny dynamo named Cristina Yang, and she, unappreciative, uncompromising Cristina Yang, broke him. She had the most wonderful man alive and she didn't want him. Because of her, he went away, and for that, She will pay.

Today, I, Erica Hahn became the new head of Cardiothoracic surgery at Seattle Grace. Karma rocked again. Not only am I replacing Preston Burke, but I have a score to settle. His precious little Cristina will pay. He loved her enough to walk away, well good for him. She had what I wanted, the love of the only man that I have ever loved, she broke him. Now, I will break her.


End file.
